1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a cosmetic product and its preparation and application and, more particularly, to a fingernail covering.
The subject of this invention is believed to be in Class 132, Subclass 73.
2. Description of Prior Art
Long, carefully manicured fingernails are fashionable and enhance the overall feminine appearance. Long fingernails project beyond the tip of the finger or natural nailbed, often up to a distance of one-half inch or more, and are especially prone to cracking, chipping, breaking or splitting.
Many methods have been developed in an attempt to protect the extended end of the fingernail. These methods fall generally into three classes.
The first method consists of permanently or semi-permanently attaching a pre-formed artificial fingernail, herein referred to as "substrate", to the upper surface of the natural nail. The substrate is polished in a conventional manner from material that is less susceptible to wear and abrasion than is the natural nail.
The above method has several limitations. In particular, as the natural nail grows, a ridge forms at the back edge of the substrate. This ridge is not present when the back edge of the artificial nail or substrate abutts against the cuticle, but is exposed as the nail artificial nail or grows out. The ridge detracts from the smooth appearance of the nail, and can get caught on sharp objects resulting in the substrate splintering or peeling away from the artificial nail or natural nail. A second problem relates the difficulty in matching the size of the pre-formed nail or substrate with the natural nail. The artificial nail or substrate must completely cover the natural nail to avoid the presence of unsightly ridges. However, if the artificial nail or substrate extends beyond the side of the natural nail, extreme discomfort can result. Differences in natural nail curvatures complicate the application of the artificial nail or substrate.
The second general method consists of applying a coated material to the surface of the nail which hardens thereon and forms an artificial fingernail. The artificial nail thus formed is very similar, when dry, to the pre-formed substrate. However, it is sometimes difficult to apply the paint-on nail to fingernails of different shapes and sizes. The paint-on artificial nail is usually applied through a mask having a pre-formed artificial nail or cut-out. In this method, problems can occur when the cut-out is not the same size and shape as the natural nail. When operating properly, the mask is placed precisely about the nail bed and build-up material is applied to the nail bed. The mask protects the surrounding skin from irritation by exposure to the build-up material and acts as a support to form a free edge for an extended nail.
The third and most recent method relates to reinforcement of fingernails using a thin sheet of close weave porous reinforcing material covering outward portions of the nail. This third method comprises a plurality of steps in which the reinforcing material is impregnated during application to the nail, with a quick drying liquid adhesive, alternating with a plurality of shaping and smoothing steps. The reinforced portion of the fingernail forms a smooth, continuous surface with the non-reinforced portion of the fingernail.
The most pertinent prior art of which the Applicant is aware are U.S. Patent Nos. 2,581,982; 3,425,426; 3,478,756; 3,502,088; 4,157,095; and 4,299,243.
Patent No. 2,581,982 to Terry; No. 3,425,326 to Welanetz; and No. 4,299,243 to Umstattd, all disclose the impregnation of a woven fabric with either an adhesive or a solvent; however, none of said patents, or other prior art known to the Applicant, discloses the pre-impregnation of the fabric as claimed in this invention prior to its usage in the manicuring process. Also, the prior art discloses the use of woven fabrics limited to silk and cotton, both of which have close weaves. A problem with such closely-woven fabrics is that adhesive materials do not penetrate the fabric and therefore, do not provide sufficiently strong adhesion to the surface of fingernails. Also, silk lacks firmness and "body." Furthermore, both cotton and silk fingernail coverings fray when they are cut.